1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an interconnection substrate, a skew measurement method, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus for testing a device under test such as a semiconductor device and an electronic device tests the device under test by supplying a test signal to the device under test and comparing a signal output from the device under test with a predetermined expected value signal. The test signal undergoes adjustment of phase, frequency, and the like, in the test apparatus, before being supplied to the device under test.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-293808 discloses a test apparatus that tests a device under test that outputs a differential signal by supplying a differential signal to a differential terminal of the device under test via a differential driver. This test apparatus adjusts the skew of differential signals so that the differential signals appropriately cross each other at the differential terminal of the device under test.
Recently, as the speed of semiconductor devices increases, there has been a demand for correcting the skew between output pins in the test apparatus with high accuracy. It is also demanded that the correction of the skew is conducted in short time and inexpensively.